As Co-Program Directors, Drs. Calhoun and Warnecke will assume scientific, administrative, and fiscal responsibility for the overall implementation of the CPHHD, including implementing the Center aims and organization and preparing the annual and final reports. They will participate in NIH CPHHD program activities including program evaluation and telephone and face-to-face meetings of the Program Steering Committee (Please see Data Management and Evaluation Core), and they will ensure participation of at least four other investigators at each national program meeting for all investigators. They will supervise staff in the Administrative Core, interface with university leadership on behalf of the Center and its investigators, and assist with evaluations of Center faculty as needed. They will work with each Project and Core Leader to ensure that they meet the objectives of the project or core. They will also assist with mentoring trainees and junior faculty through the Center's training and career development activities. Dr. Warnecke will oversee the day-to-day activities and weekly meetings of the Program Manager and staff of the Administrative Core. Dr. Warnecke will attend meetings for Project 3 and the Community Advisory Board as part of the overall plan to track the progress of each project and core. Drs. Warnecke and Calhoun will plan the monthly Steering Committee Meetings, and Dr. Calhoun will chair them. As co-lnvestigator of Project 2, Dr. Warnecke will assist Dr. Hoskins with project oversight and attend weekly meetings of Project 2 personnel. Dr. Warnecke will devote 3 calendar months (25% effort) to his role in the Administrative Core and 1.8 months (15% effort) as co-1 on project 2 in all years of the Center. Dr. Calhoun will attend the weekly Administrative Core meetings and chair the monthly Steering Committee meetings as noted above. In cooperation with Mr. Racinski and the Program Manager, she will oversee the Center's relationships with Chicago Family Health Center (CFHC) and the sub-contracting hospitals. Dr. Calhoun will arrange for project staff and core leadership to make presentations on their activities at the monthly Steering Committee meetings as a means of facilitating the transdisciplinary focus of the Center, and she will coordinate with the Training and Career Development Core to arrange presentations by junior faculty and fellows at the meetings. She will work with Dr. Johnson to coordinate the annual evaluation of the program. Dr. Calhoun will devote 1.8 calendar months (15% commitment) to the Administrative Core and 1.8 months (15% time) as Pl of Project 1.